


Zombie Stars!

by RamenMatsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Okay your best boy is probably gonna die im sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenMatsu/pseuds/RamenMatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school day has just ended at Yumenosaki, and club activities have just started. The student council members however, are currently holding meeting instead of going to their usual clubs. Before the meeting starts however, three screams come from the track field, leading to a life-changing zombie apocalypse. </p><p> </p><p>An Ensemble Stars Zombie AU no one wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Im just gonna say a few things before we start this off  
> -Arashi's pronouns are going to be they/them bc its gender neutral and I don't want to offend anyone by using the wrong pronouns  
> -Anzu (or the protagonist) isn't in this

The school day has just ended at Yumenosaki, and club activities have just started. The student council members however, are currently holding meeting instead of going to their usual clubs.

“Slave, before our meeting starts, get us some tea,” impolitely says Tori to Yuzuru.

“Right away, young ma-” Yuzuru was interrupted by three screams that sounded like they came from the track field.

“O-Otogari-kun! Are you alright?” asked Yuuki, running away from the tennis match that was going on to help his fellow classmate. He was loud enough that the members of the student council could hear him from outside. Yuzuru and Keito run to the window to see what was happening. The two boys see Mitsuru and Arashi, slowly walking away in shock at Adonis, kneeling on the ground in pain with that seemed to be a zombie biting his neck.

After about a minute of the zombie biting onto the boy’s neck, the zombie stops biting, and an unusual amount of blood starts flowing out of the bite mark, which was now an open wound. Adonis slowly gets up from where he was kneeling with a dead expression on his face.

“A-Adonis-chan?” questioned Arashi in fear and terror. Arashi starts slowly stepping away, Adonis following them step by step. “Adonis-chan! Stop thi-” Arashi was cut off by the previous zombie, now biting their leg. Right after they were cut off, they faint, falling on the ground from the massively insane amount of pain.

“Mitsuru! Izumi! Nazuna! Makoto! Get in here before they get you all!” angrily yells Keito at the students outside witnessing the tragic event currently going on.

“But what about Otogari-kun and Narukami-kun,” asked Yuuki, still standing where he has been while everyone else runs into the school.

“There’s no time for them! Get in before yo-” before Keito could finish his sentence, the blonde gets bitten on the shoulder by Adonis, making him fall to the ground, screaming in pain.

“Makoto!” Mao yells, running to the window to see what’s currently happening. Eichi also walks to the now crowded window, and Tori stays back, not wanting to see what’s happening.

“I-I’m going to go check if the others are okay. Young master, care to come?” asks Yuzuru, walking up to Tori, currently spinning in this swivel chair like nothing bad is happening.

“Fine, I’ll come, but you better protect me from whatever is happening out there,” answers Tori, getting out of the swivel chair.

“Before you two leave, ask Nazuna-kun to make an announcement telling all of the students to meet up in the gymnasium. I’m going to find out if their are more zombies than just here,” states Keito to the two boys. They both nod, and proceed to race out of the door.

“Wait slave, before we go, I need you to carry me on your shoulders. I’m not a fast runner and I might fall behind,” says Tori, pulling on the other boy’s jacket sleeve.

“Well, there's no time for me to question you, so I guess I must,” sighs Yuzuru, picking up Tori and putting him on his shoulders. They start running again, passing a few boys with confused faces wondering why Tori is on Yuzuru’s shoulders and why their running in the halls

After about two minutes of running, Yuzuru and Tori finally get to the first floor, where Nazuna is currently comforting Mitsuru, who is currently crying on his shoulder. Izumi just stood there, in shock from just witnessing 3 deaths in a span of at least 3 minutes.

“Nazuna! Mitsuru! Izumi! Are any of you hurt?” asked Yuzuru, taking Tori off of his shoulders.

“Yeah we’re all alright,” answers Nazuna, looking up to Yuzuru, Mitsuru still crying in his upperclassman’s arms.

“Oh good. Nazuna, Vice President-sama has requested for you to make an announcement stating that all students must meetup in the gymnasium,” says Yuzuru to the blonde.

“Oh, okay,”


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck when I meant really soon I didn't mean the next day ugh

After about three minutes after Nazuna made the announcement, all of the students gathered to the gym like stated. On the stage were Eichi and Keito, looking more worried than usual.

“If I may ask a question, why are we all here, and what was that scream from before?” asks Rei to the two boys standing on the stage.

“That’s why we made Nazuna call everyone down here,” replies Eichi, still smiling through this whole situation.

“Yeah, and where’s Occhan, Okama-san, and Ukki?” asks Subaru, joining the bandwagon of questions for Eichi and Keito.

Subaru’s question though, silenced the room. Everyone started looking around themselves, looking for the three boys. No luck for any of them.

“If you can listen, I can answer your questions,” responds Keito, in an unusually annoyed tone. “We’ve made every one meetup here because Adonis, Arashi, and Makoto have recently died from an current zombie apocalypse that has already spread in most of Japan. The effect of this to us is that we all have to live at the school until this zombie apocalypse ends.”

“T-This has to be a sick prank, r-right?" stutters Yuuta, in disbelief about what he’d just heard.

“This isn't a prank, I saw it happen,” says Nazuna, still after all this time, holding Mitsuru in his arms. 

“I don’t believe you people. I’m going outside to see if this ‘zombie apocalypse’ of yours is real, even if it kills me,” Shu storms out of the room, Mika chasing him on the way there. Kuro and Nazuna then start to follow the two boys, making sure none of them get hurt.

“Oshi-san! Don’t go out there! You’ll get hurt,” Mika yells at Shu. Shu doesnt listen to Mika, and just pushes him away. As Shu goes outside, he turns around, looking at the three boys with an annoyed facial expression on.

“I told you. There is no ‘zombie apocalypse’ that Eichi and Keito said abo-”

“Oshi-san! Watch o-” It was too late for Mika to finish his sentence. Arashi’s zombie had already bitten Shu’s arm.

“I-I’m... S-sorry... K-Kagehira-a…” Shu tries to say. At the end of his sentence, he falls to the ground, dead, soon to become another of the thousands of zombies already in Japan.

“Kagehira, we should go inside before the other zombies get to us,” states Nazuna, grabbing Mika’s arm.

“O-Okay…” softly says Mika, tears in his eyes. He then lets Nazuna drag him back into the gym, Kuro following behind them, trying not to cry from just witnessing his childhood friend’s death.

As the three enter into the gym, everyone looks at them in shock, realizing that Shu isn’t with them.

“Did them zombies get him?” asked Keito. Nazuna and Kuro nod, making Keito get even more upset.

“Well going back to what Keito said about how we must live here, I have made up a plan for how we will survive. I was thinking we have a group of 15 students and a group of 14 students, which stay on each floor of the school. About every week, we send a few members from each group to go scavenging for resources, rather here in the school or outside,” Eichi suggests, no one opposing his idea.

“Yeah, but what are the groups gonna be?” questions Koga.

“Ive decided that the group that stays on floor one will be the remaining students in Trickstar, Knights, RYUSEITAI, 2wink, and Mika. The group that stays on floor two will be the remaining students in UNDEAD, fine, Ra*bits, and AKATSUKI. Anyone opposes to my list?”

“May I request to be with Ri-”

“No,” hisses Ritsu at his older brother.

“Okay, then the groups are set! Let’s all meet up in about 4 days to plan who will go scavenging!” says Eichi, trying to wrap-up this meeting.

“Wait, before you go, where are we going to get stuff to protect ourselves?” asks Tomoya.

“We currently only have shovels in the supply closet and kitchen knives in the kitchen. When we go scavenging, we’ll be sure to make the scavengers find weapons and such,” replies Eichi. “Well, I guess we can wrap up this meeting now, goodbye everyone!” Eichi walks off, going back to the student council room. After he walks off, the rest of the students go to where they’re supposed to go, terrified and frightened about what might happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was debating with myself if I should kill off Shu now or later and I hate myself for doing this to Mika.
> 
>  
> 
> btw if you have any questions about the story, just ask me here or on my tumblr rin-hoshisinner ;')


	3. 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im really sorry this took so long to release. the circus revival event is killing me i really want wataru ;-;

It has been four days since Adonis, Arashi, Makoto, and Shu’s death, and nothing has gotten better. More and more zombie are coming closer to the school, almost all the power lines around the school have been broken, and most of the students haven’t been getting much sleep.

Mika has been becoming worse ever since Shu’s death. He barely eats and sleeps now, and never leaves the music room, the room the first group is currently staying in. All of the other students that were also in the first group tried to cheer up Mika, even Midori tries, but nothing works.

Nazuna wakes up before everyone else, and decides to check on Mika, because no one has really been checking to see if their other group is okay. Occasionally, Rei would come down to check on Ritsu, but that was really it for other groups interacting with each other.

When Nazuna got to the music room, with no surprise, Mika was still awake, sitting in the corner of the room holding Mademoiselle in his arms. Nazuna walked up to the boy, sitting right next to him.

“Hey Kagehira, I know Itsuki’s death might of been a bit traumatizing for you, but it's gonna be okay, alright? Everyone is here to support you,” Nazuna pats Mika, on the back, finally getting the boy’s attention.

“R-Really…?” asks Mika.

“Yeah! So cheer up, because knowing Eichi, he’s probably gonna make you go scavenging today, and I don’t think you would want to be this gloomy in something as serious as this,” adds on Nazuna, smiling at Mika, making Mika himself start to smile.

“T-Thank you, N-Nazuna-nii,” Mika hugs his upperclassmen. Without the two boys knowing, Leo wakes up from their conversation, noticing the two boys.

“Nazu, thanks for cheering him up. We’ve all been trying for days but he wouldn’t budge,” thanked Leo, sitting up in the cheaply made sleeping bag he found in the storage closet.

“Your welcome,” chuckled Nazuna. “Oh, it's almost time for all of us to meet at the gym. Wanna go to the gym now Mika, or do you want to wait for everyone else to wake up?”

“Let’s go now,” responds Mika. The both get up from the corner, and walk to the gym together.

Then they both enter the gym, two cafeteria tables set up with Keito, Kuro, Mitsuru, and the members of fine sitting on them. Right when Mitsuru notices Nazuna, which wasn’t very long after they entered the room, he runs up to his upperclassman, hugging him tightly.

“Nii-chan! I thought I lost you as well! Don’t worry me like that!” Mitsuru exclaims, hugging Nazuna so tight it's starts to hurt.

“Mitsuru-chin, I’m fine. I just went to check if Kagehira was alright. You can let go of me now,” Mitsuru lets go of Nazuna like requested, and all three of the boys walk to the table, sitting where Mitsuru was originally sitting.

About a few seconds after the three boys sat down, more and more of the students came into the gym, sitting down at the table in silence. No one even tried having a conversation with anyone until everyone was seated in the gym. Everyone just looked at eachother, thinking about how they have to live with their classmates until this zombie apocalypse ends for whoever knows how long it’s gonna be until this is whole situation is finally over.

“Oh is everyone finally here? Oh good, now we can start planning who’s going to go scavenging,,” Eichi says, getting everyone’s attention. “First off, I was maybe thinking of the members of RYUSEITAI and Mika to go scavenging today. I don’t know where, but you guys may decide on that,”

The six boys, rather not opposing Eichi’s idea or too scared to argue with him, all agree to go scavenging. 

“But where are we going to go to be exact?” questions Tetora.

“Oh! How about we go to the shopping district that’s right near here! There's gotta be food and supplies still there, right?” suggests Chiaki. Right after Chiaki suggested the shopping district, Midori started to get even more worried than before. 

Midori wanted to avoid going back home because he didn’t want to deal with the chances of seeing his family as zombies. That reason though, was also why he wanted to go back home. He wanted to see if his family was okay and to protect them, but he knew with what has currently been happening to everyone, they’ve probably been dead for a while now.

“Yeah the shopping district would be good. Plus, Midori should know a lot about the shopping district, knowing that he lives there,” Kanata says, making it pretty clear they they are going to go to the shopping district.

“So I guess you’ve all decided that you’re going to the shopping district? Okay, I say some back in in about three hours or so, and try to get us more food, medical supplies, and weapons, please,” says Eichi, still smiling that smile everyone has known to live with.

“Don’t worry, Tenshouin! The heroes will take care of this!” Chiaki exclaims, jumping out of his set and grabbing a shovel from the pile of shovels that were placed at the end of the table. “So, let's go guys!” The other members of RYUSEITAI and Mika, then got up, and also took shovels from the same pile following Chiaki out of the gymnasium.

“I hope they all come back safely,” sighs Nazuna, worried about losing even more of his friends. Even though he worries, he knows all of them will come back safely, right?


	4. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im sorry this took a long time to release this new event is killing me

As the six boy’s enter out of the school, there are less zombies near them then they all expected. With the current state of zombies near them, they all know they can probably run to the shopping district without having to stop to fight off zombies, which was good for them, because then they didn’t have to deal with one of them getting hurt or possibly dying so soon.

“Ah this good! Barely any zombies! Scavenging today will be no problem for the heroes!” Chiaki chants, trying to brighten up the mood. Kanata, Shinobu, and Tetora were staying cheerful enough in this situation, but Mika and Midori were another story. Mika was still depressed about Shu’s death, and Midori really doesn’t want to meet the fact that his family might be dead. 

“Come on you two, cheer up! This will go quickly knowing that they’re are barely any zombies here,” Chiaki stopped walking to look at the two boys and almost making Tetora bump into him. Mika giggled, cheering himself up a bit, but Midori was still the same. “That's the spirit Mika! Now, let's keep going!”

As the six boys walked to the shopping district, more and more zombies were appearing as they went on. Luckily on the way there, none of the boys were hurt other than a small bruise on Midori’s leg from tripping on a broken tree branch. 

“Okay, now which store should we go to first? Or should we split up into groups?” suggests Tetora.

“I say we stay together just incase we get surrounded by zombies,” says Kanata. “And maybe we should go to the pharmacy first, there must be medical supplies and stuff like that in there.”

“Good idea Kanata! Let’s go everyone! The heroes will save the day for everyone!” Chiaki sprints off to the pharmacy, the rest of the boys following behind him. Once all of the boys catch up to Chiaki, they enter the pharmacy to see the room filled with zombies and three figures fighting off the zombies, one tall figure holding a crowbar with two shorter figures holding shovels right next to the taller one. The figures looked like they were wearing the Yumenosaki uniforms, but they looked very torn up and dirty.

“Hey, is anyone here?” Mika shouts, trying to find out if the figures in the room were living survivors.

“Kagehira?” a familiar voice answered. Mika knew exactly who the voice was, and ran to the figure, pushing a few zombies on the way. Mika jumped into the figure’s arms, stopping the figure from fighting the zombies with the other two. “Kagehira, calm down. We’re safe,”

“Oh it’s Aoba! I was wondering where you were,” states Kanata, walking up to his fellow classmate. While the two boys were talking to Aoba, the two other figures were still fighting off the zombies, not paying attention that Mika and Kanata are now here. “and why weren’t you at school a few days ago?”

“Well, while we were walking to school, Sora made us run off because he was looking for something in a game on his phone. It took us almost three hours until he finally found it, and when we went back, there were a hoard of zombies around the school entrance and we all decided not to go in because we didn’t want to deal with them,” Aoba explains.

“Hey don’t blame me for this! It was rare and I needed it!” Sora exclaims.

“Yeah, you didn’t even get it though,” spat Natsume.

“It wasn’t my fault it ran away!” 

“Well other than that, why are you guys here?” questioned Aoba, trying to change the topic so Sora and Natsume don’t get into an argument.

“We came to look for supplies here. Everyone has to stay at the school until this is all over and Eichi decided that we should go out and scavenge for supplies,” answered Kanata. While Kanata, Mika, and Aoba were talking, Chiaki and Tetora decided to help out Sora and Natsume fight the zombies while Shinobu and Midori went to find supplies.

“Oh, and do you think that the three of us can come back to the school with you guys? More and more zombies are coming here each day and it’s starting to become stressful for Sora, Na-” Aoba was cut off from Midori screaming in the back of the pharmacy. Aoba, Chiaki, Mika, and Kanata then ran to the back of the pharmacy to see Midori, staring at his zombified parents in disbelief from what he was seeing. He knew that this was going to happen, but he still stood there, trying to convince himself all of this is some sick dream. 

“M-Mom…? D-Dad…?” Midori tries to say, tears flowing down his face. He then feels an intense amount of pain in his arm. He doesn’t even have to look at his arm to know that he was bitten, but the worst part was, he was bitten by his own father

“Midori-kun, I’m sorry but I have to do this…” Shinobu says, tearing up a bit. Shinobu then hits Midori in the head with his shovel as hard as he can, killing him before he could turn into a zombie. He then also hits both of Midori’s parents, making it that there are now no more zombies in the back of the pharmacy. Shinobu then drops his shovel and drops down on his knees crying. Kanata and Chiaki go over to Shinobu, trying to comfort him and make him feel better. Mika and Aoba however, took over Shinobu and Midori’s job of scavenging the back of the pharmacy and started taking the little medicine that was still on the shelves in good condition.

After about five minutes of Mika and Aoba looting the back of the pharmacy and Kanata and Chiaki trying to cheer up Shinobu, the four boys left the room to see the rest of the pharmacy clear of zombies and Natsune, Sora, and Tetora sitting down on the floor, all three of them with a can of soda in their hands.

“Is everything alright?” asks Tetora, concerned about the scream from before. After a few seconds, he noticed that Midori wasn’t with them. “Where’s Midori-kun?”

“Well…”

“He’s dead,” quietly answers Shinobu, starting to tear up again.

“Oh…” sighs Tetora.

“Wait, I heard your conversation about how we should come back to the school with you guys. Can we? It’s basically a zombie festival in here and it’s tiring fighting zombies all the time,” says Sora, trying to change the topic so no one gets more upset than they already are.

“It’s fine with me,” answers Chiaki. No one else opposes the idea of letting them come back to the school, so when they finish scavenging the pharmacy, the three boys will come back to the school with the remaining five boys.

After they all agreed to let Aoba, Sora, and Natsume come back to the school with them, they started to scavenge the rest of the pharmacy, taking all of the supplies that were still in good condition. It didn’t take long though until they’ve taken all of the supplies they needed.

From the scavenge, they got medicine, enough food to last everyone in the school a few days, some water, three baseball bats, two crowbars, five more shovels, a few sleeping bags, and other care products like toothpaste, toothbrushes, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Aoba found a star charm from a girl’s jewelry kit and decided to take it as a good charm, while Sora found this bootleg video game lying around on the floor and took it to see if he could try and play it back at the school.

After they took everything they needed from the pharmacy, they all decided to go back to the school, because Shinobu wasn’t feeling well after what happened with Midori. The walk home was a safe trip, but a very silent one as well. No one talked to each other nor even wanted to.

“Koutei-san, we’re back. We also have Aoba, Natsume, and Sora with us!” says Kanata as him and the eight boys enter into the school, going straight to the gym where Eichi, Yuzuru, Tori, Keito, Nazuna, Hajime, Mitsuru, and Tomoya are still sitting.

“Oh good, you’re all safe…. Did Midori…?” Keito didn’t even have to finish his sentence for everyone to know what he was going to say. They all nod at him, making him upset. “... Well, atleast we now know that Aoba, Natsume, and Sora are safe. Do you guys want to stay on the first floor of the school with the remaining students in RYUSEITAI, knights, 2wink, Trickstar, and Valkyire, or do you want to stay on the second floor with the remaining students of UNDEAD, fine, AKATSUKI, and Ra*bits?”

“We’ll stay on the first floor,” answered Natsume right after Keito finished his sentence. He chose the first floor because the other two oddballs we’re on the second floor, and even though he looks up to them, he feels awkward around them because of what happened in the past to the five oddballs.

“Okay then! There should be some spare sleeping bags in the supply closet if you didn’t bring any. Now, lets see what you all brought back,” Eichi took the bags of supplies from Kanata and started looking through them.

“Ah, this is great for now! Good job everyone!” Eichi says, still smiling after all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know the boys just released yesterday but it was perfect timing for them to be added.
> 
> oh and ill be changing the nicknames the new boys give each other once their released but for now its just their regular names

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I really didn't want to kill of Adonis, Arashi and Makoto.  
> Plus the other part of the epilogue will come out really soon. I didnt want to make both parts one whole chapter bc this is already one and a half pages on google docs and I bet the other part will be another page.


End file.
